Reborn's Life : Celebrity
by shanagi95
Summary: 27R. When he was swarmed by a horde of people, he panicked. What the hell happened to him? Review if Read! Rating M to be safe. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.**

**I hope you guys will point out my mistakes, since this chapter is unbeta'd. Tell me what you guys think!**

When Reborn opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was he was surrounded by hordes of screaming, shouting, hysteric people.

The second was, instead of feeling annoyed by these people, something which usually would be followed by a series of bullets, he felt drowsy and…scared?

What the hell?! He was Reborn, the best hitman all over the world, and he felt scared of…a throng of weak people? Even Dame-Tsuna would be hard pressed not to laugh when he heard of this, even considering his fear to laugh at his sadistic and Spartan tutor. And Colonello…!

But he couldn't think about it anymore, not when he sensed a hand touched his arm, stroked it lovingly, while another hand grabbed his shoulder harshly. He tried to move, but his body didn't feel like his normal body, it couldn't fight off the mob, it hadn't the strength he was sure he had before…or was it only his imagination? No, he was sure he could have at least slipped from them all before… What happened to him?

Then he became hyper-aware of everything, their breath, their proximity, their warmth; it became very suffocating suddenly. He couldn't breathe, he started to panic. His head was getting light-headed, he could tell he was having a panic attack when suddenly, somewhere seem so far away, yet very close, he could hear a smooth voice talking forcefully.

"Please step away from here." There was certain coldness in the voice, something Reborn for unknown reason to him, made him shiver.

A piece of cloth was put on top of him – _jacket_ – somewhere in Reborn's mind a voice whispered. And then he could hear the smooth voice spoke again, this time directed to him. "Reborn, breath slowly."

Without his permission – or at least the conscious permission – Reborn could feel his breath starting to get steady, without actual effort on his part, well, his mind. He was aware that his body was sweating from the struggle.

"Good." Said the smooth voice again.

Reborn couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. Who was this person, telling him what to do without any fear – he tactfully ignored the fact he was in need of the help. So he opened his onyx eyes, slowly.

And froze as he looked at the face of the man who helped him.

"T-Tsuna?" He cursed himself for sounding so weak and unsure. Of course this was Tsuna! Well, with sharper eyes and more demanding face, and focus that made him feel weak on the knees as that burning intensity was directed at him.

"Yes, Reborn?" Reborn stared again. He couldn't help himself, really. He never heard that concerned voice directed on him without any other distraction, and Tsuna didn't sound Dame at all, instead it was full of concern, worry, and care that made him swoon inside – especially considering their face weren't that far away from each other.

Wait, swoon?! Reborn didn't swoon! Women fainted on his sight, yes. They fell over their head for him, correct. Reborn doing that? No way in hell!

But he was doing exactly that, except while those women were never a breath away from him, he was exactly that – just from Tsuna. He smelled like chocolate and peppermint, and-

And then he realized they were really, really close and his face blushed bright red and he promptly fainted away.

**~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~**

Reborn woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and he felt weird. Like he was in somebody else's bed that he didn't recognize but should have recognized. Like the scent of somebody's aroma in the bed that he was lying on smelt very good but he shouldn't have think it's good. And he heard some mumble in the background, something that annoyed him since Reborn loved his sleep and that somebody was bothering his sleep, but he couldn't bring up his anger for some reason.

But it looked like he didn't need to do anything to the person. He didn't have the time because that person spoke out softly to him, something that made him smile. "Reborn? You awake?"

He grumbled a little since it was only right he complained something. And when he opened his eyes and realized in front of him stood Tsuna who was topless, he shrugged it off and quickly burrowed himself under blanket, certain that this was just a dream and he needed to sleep again to actually wake up.

Too bad the person who looked like Dame-Tsuna didn't share the same opinion.

"Wake up, Reborn. You have some job this afternoon."

"Job?" Reborn woke up instantly at the mention of job. Must he do his job with Tsuna here? And how did Tsuna knew about his job? Killing somebody usually wasn't the thing encouraged by him.

"Yes, a photo session. You will look good in boy clothes."

"Boy clothes?" Rebor voiced indignantly. Did Tsuna want to mock him for having a baby body? But wait, he wasn't that small again. And photo session as a job? What the hell?

Tsuna didn't seem to know about his thoughts though and just chuckled fondly. At least, Reborn thought he heard fondness in it. "Yes Reborn, I know you're 17 years old and all mature, but public want to see you as a 13 years old boy and admit it, you have the correct height and face – well, soon you would not, but for now you are ."

Reborn got out of the bed and tried to run to the bathroom. How he knew the bathroom was just beside the closet was a big question to him, but one he deemed as unimportant for now.

The man behind him – yes, Reborn admit it that Tsuna was a man – just chuckled again and said, "Your clothes was behind the door!"

**~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~**

Reborn couldn't believe himself. He had looked at the mirror, closed his eyes and pinched his cheek, and looked at the mirror again, rinse and repeat, and still, the image in front of him wouldn't change at all!

He looked once again. He was the height of a short 15 years old boy, with big black onyx eyes and long eyelashes and pouty lips featured on his face prominently. He had high cheekbones and his usual curly sideburns, only longer than it should have. There was still some baby fat on his overall appearance, giving him the look of a younger child. According to Tsuna, he was currently 17 years old, which means…he was a very, very late bloomer.

He brought up his hands. It was so thin that it looked fragile. His skin was far too white, borderline on pale and unhealthy. Not an ounce of muscle existed on him, which explained why he couldn't fight the people off. Only one question remained. What the fuck happened to him?!

He finished washing himself off and then got out of the bathroom, meeting Tsuna again. He wasn't sure what to call the tall man in front of him – far taller than he – so he settled on just asking him question. "How old are you?"

Tsuna just smiled widely at his sudden appearance and spoke cheerfully, "27!"

"Umm… what do I call you?" Reborn asked hesitantly, because he couldn't put that off anymore. He needed something to call Tsuna, as only Tsuna will disrespect the man.

Tsuna frowned at his inquiry. "Reborn, are you okay? You normally call me by Tsuna-nii." Then he leaned in and placed his palm on his forehead.

Reborn could feel heat on his skin, and he was sure he was as red as tomato right now. Reborn the hitman never blushed, but he couldn't stop or fight the heat that was creeping up his neck. Luckily he remembered to answer the question. "Yes, some things are just…hazy." He mumbled out.

Which was true. As he was admiring his look, he could remember some of his life. No parents, left off to live with Tsuna at the tender age of two. Tsuna was only twelve then. And when Tsuna was nineteen, he took Reborn to some event, Reborn got caught on a camera, he was offered contract, Tsuna became his manager and bodyguard (because he took Judo in school), and voila! Reborn was popular and was a model…until now.

"Tsuna-nii, just what really happened before? I know I was escaping from…you, and then…what happened?"

Tsuna's frown went away when he heard Reborn called him by 'Tsuna-nii', something that felt strange rolling in his tounge but just as familiar as saying 'Dame-Tsuna'. And Reborn said know and not remember, because he just know, not rememberign making the decision and truthfully…the last thing he remembered was Dame-Tsuna's room and not this…room which was Tsuna-nii's according to his instinctual knowledge.

Tsuna-nii then answered his question, and successfully taking his mind off his mulling. "We were shopping, and you…don't want to see the clothes you supposed to wear thius…afternoon. You ran, and then suddenly you collapsed. You scare me, you know. This is the first time you collapsed in public." Reborn just nodded, his mind working in full speed to analize what happened.

"And then a man wanted to help you – which was a good thing – but when he took off the hat that was covering your face, everybody near you recognized your face and swarmed you. Then you woke up, hysterical." Tsuna sounded unsure as he added the last part, followed by a serious look on his face. "Reborn, what made you collapse this time?"

Reborn wanted to ask what he meant by this time, but he was more shocked by Tsuna's acceptance of his hysterical state when waking up. Before Tsuna grabbed his hand and reassuranced him by telling him, "Don't worry, doctor said your clastrophobic wasn't that bad this time, so you don't need to spend that many time resting. The last time was..what? 2 weeks bed rest?" He smiled, showing that he was just joking.

"Don't laugh." Pouted Reborn, and he – pouting?! But it was very normal to him, and it looked like Tsuna find this familiar too, so he continued it, enjoying the feeling of the expression on his face – at least there was no Colonello.

"KORA! Open the door!"

Reborn sat up straighter and his eyes zeroed on the door of the bed room. How did the man get in?

Tsuna stood up and opened the door. Then stepped in a Colonello. Who Reborn was staring at with large eyes, unable to control his facial expression.

Colonello was standing tall, at least taller than Reborn. He was as tall as Tsuna's forehead. He wasn't wearing his normal uniform, instead there were a set of stylish clothes put on his body; A long baggy black pants, long-sleeved green shirt, and a hoodied purple jacket. The fact that the green shirt was in army motif reassured Reborn a little. His shoulders was straight and he was standing tall, different from Tsuna who was a little slouching.

Lal was standing behind Colonello, with a pair of black spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose proudly. She was scowling at Colonello, something that the blond didn't noticed. She was wearing formal clothes; skirt blouse and all that. (**A/N : sorry, I am not good at description**)

"Ah, Lal-san." Said Tsuna pleasantly. "Is there something I can do for you and your charge?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Lal nodded curtly at him. "This brat earlier asked to visit Reborn-kun and I agreed, since I heard he collapsed in a middle of a mall, yes? But if he will be this loud I may for the rest of the time I may as well got him out now and got him attend a charity in a nursing home." A sadistic smile was concured on her lips and Colonello paled.

"No, Kora! I'll be good!"

Reborn sighed while his manager was maintaining an understanding smile. This morning will be long and he hadn't even tried to know this new Colonello and Lal Mirch.

**~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~**

Reborn got into the Vongola enterprises with dread. He had got used to this life before the day ended. Will he stay in this life forever?

He quickly discovered that his body was far from what he was used too. Ignoring the thin, pale, and short stature, he was weak. He couldn't even walk for 10 minute without stopping for some rest, no stamina at all! Was this what being Dame-Tsuna felt like? His facial expression couldn't hold in a frown or even an expressionless mask for more than a minute! Something always managed to catch his attention and well…the rest was a history, you guys don't need to know that. He will kill me if I tell you more than that blushing, drool, and a very bright smile was involved very much.

And now he was going to be a model for some boy clothes. By the way, who was going to be his photographer?

"Reborn, please come here. Your best friend is going to take your picture." Explained Tsuna patiently.

Reborn was wondering who was his best friend exactly when somebody appeared.

"Ah, Lambo!"

This new life was quickly becoming a hell.

**~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~**

"Reborn, you're very tense all this day." Tsuna stated calmly. They were back in Tsuna's room, that was a room in a hotel. Apparently the house they lived in was in a renovation and so they were living in the hotel momentarily. Had been for 2 weeks. To be more speciafically, Namimori Hotel. That was owned by Hibari family, Kyoya and Fon. Reborn didn't even want to ask how the two of them can work together. But he still didn't know why he wasn't in his own room.

"I'm just…confused."

"It appears to be so. Are you thinking about why I won't touch you even after you're of legal age?"

What did Tsuna mea –

A hand rested on his thigh. Reborn blushed a deep red in response. "I thought you would want to make the first move because you've been waiting for this all day yesterday. You even asked to take your birthday gift yourself. But since you're so…shy, I guess I'll need to give you some incentive to act. Don't worry, for our first real action I won't got too far." Seduced the deep voice. Reborn could feel his heart beat faster as Tsuna leaned in to him.

Tsuna closed the distance.

**~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~27R~**

Reborn blinked his eyes blearily, instantly noticing the lack of eyelashes. The last thing he remembered was Tsuna, a kiss, and some tongue.

He got up and felt his body was of a baby again. Then he looked around and spotted a brown-haired figure sleeping.

A…dream?

He hopped off the bed and started to inspect the face of his student. It was normal, just as he remembered. Some drools from sleep, and just little plain Dame-Tsuna.

And then Reborn started seeing things that made him notice his student wasn't as Dame anymore.

He smiled softly. Maybe in a few years, he would do what had happened in his dream for real.


End file.
